Revenge treatment
by monkeyon
Summary: A little old fashioned Harry and Nikki romance with smut, no spoilers just the two of them enjoying being a couple. Definitely adult action in the work place but with a little romance too.


Revenge treatment…..

Nothing was a challenge for Nikki and Harry, all the time wasted on the worry that they would ruin their friendship had been unfounded. As friends they were always competitive, this just extended to their naughty side.

Harry had completely ruined Nikki one night. Teasing her endlessly then letting her have hers (and his) release repeatedly. Devilishly she knew she wanted to do something to him in return. Nikki knew that Harry had a deep craving to take her somewhere in the cutting room or their desk (agreeing to share the desk was the sign that they were a couple and had given them away the moment they started using the term their desk).

She knew Harry was to give a presentation to a group of twenty something med students. The night before they had discussed Harry's notes Nikki's jealous side came out as she had visions of lusty girls watching Harry do his (work) thing. She had ended up imprinting her teeth into his shoulder and scratching her nails down his back, not that Harry minded one bit.

….

Harry had been pottering around the cutting room getting things sorted. Nikki appeared and asked if he wanted any help. Soon everything was set up. The students were due in in a few minutes.

"Good luck Harry" Nikki gave him a chaste kiss with no one about they did get a bit more emotional, surprisingly they never really got handsy, they just fell into familiarity with each other, a hug there and a peck on the cheek now and then usually as an aim to stop the other from getting in a bad mood. Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Love you."

"I know Harry and I love you too."

There's a knock on the viewing window indicating that the students were ready to come in. "I'll see you later gorgeous."

Nikki looked at Harry and moved her hand under his long baggy scrub top to smooth a hand over his abs and snuck her other hand under the elastic of his trousers to give him a massage. "I'm not going anywhere" she sighs as she pulls his already hardening cock free. Nikki looks round and judges that the cutting table in front is the right height to hide Harry's lower body (and her) from sight. "Nikki?"

"It's ok Harry you show them what you need too and I'll do the rest." Nikki licks her lips and slides down his body to kneel on the floor.

"Nikki you…" Nikki pulls him nearer and takes him in hand again and runs her hands up and down on a slow slide. "Fuck."

"Harry such words for a teacher to say in front of his students; you'll never make professor with behaviour like that."

Harry's eyes go wide as Nikki true to her word stays where she is whilst the students pile in to the observation room.

Taking a deep breath "Shall I begin?" After a majority of nods he starts his work.

Nikki kept him on a low boil to start with and Harry wondered if that was all that was going to happen. Harry knew that Nikki saw his cock as a play thing, something equally hers to do what she wanted with. He wondered if this was his own fault for the other night and that for the rest of the hour all she was to do was tease with gentle strokes and a light massage of his balls. The familiar feeling of what Nikki was doing meant that he was able to gain back a little control and carried on quite professionally. Nearly 40 minutes into his hour presentation and Nikki started to get brave. Gentle strokes became firmer and Nikki started to massage his butt too. Nikki had mentioned that not only did he have an impressive cock but an amazing set of balls, full, big and amazingly perfect. He was a perfect specimen of a man. This led to an adventurous night in the bedroom where Nikki didn't just blow Harry's mind giving him a traditional blow job but then she paid the same attention to his balls after two rounds of love making. Here they were now and Nikki was repeating the same treatment. Sucking on one and paying attention to it before changing to the other one. Nikki then moved back but this time she sucked as much of it in her mouth as she could before giving Harry the sucking of his life. Harry was all but shaking now and although he managed to carry on he had a firm grip on the table to steady himself. It was nearing the end and they had got to the students asking questions which Harry dealt with. Nikki knew he was close. Nikki took as much of his whole sack into her mouth as possible and began greedily sucking.

"Dr Cunningham one more question."

"Yes." Harry managed to reply.

"Do you have a girlfriend if not are you free tonight?"

"Leah, that's not appropriate." the teacher remarked "I apologise Dr Cunningham."

"Yes I do have a girlfriend and yes that was inappropriate and that's the end of the talk. Thank you for your participation."

"No, thank you Doctor."

As the class disappeared out Nikki sucked three more times before Harry came hard and fast spewing come all over her face. Harry leant over the table as Nikki licked Harry clean humming and mewing with pride that she had turned Harry into a complete wreck. Nikki put him back in his trousers, he was already hardening again. She knew when they get some privacy she was in for a treat. Nikki then rose up off the floor. Harry starts to kiss Nikki and she nuzzles his face with Harry licking his seed from her face.

"Dr Cunningham!"

They both look around to see Leah the student there. She would have at least seen Nikki appear from under the table. She looked startled. Blond 20 something just like Harry's old type. Nikki's blood started to boil. Harry took Nikki into his arms.

"Leah, this is my girlfriend."

"I can see that."

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I ….no….." she turns to leave.

"Leah." Nikki calls after her "Just in case you wanted to know, he tastes amazing."

"Nikki." Harry breathes.

"What, you do and now when she's thinking about you tonight she has something else to think about." She squeezes his erection. "Do you like that idea of turning her into a quivering wreck as she thinks about you? It used to consume me when I had the vision of you and what you'd do to me, sometimes I'd think of you tying me down on the bed. My neighbours put in a complaint about the noise I made. I used to wake up screaming your name."

"Nikki." Harry leans in for a kiss. "Home."

The end


End file.
